The Lavender Flower's Journey
by Jazz18
Summary: Hinata trusted Yuko more than anyone else in the world. She would do anything that Yuko asked of her, but to meet people who looked exactly like her friends, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto... She only wanted to be strong. Who knows what will happen in this adventure that is unlike her original world. SyaoxHina
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Wish-Granting Shop**

Yûko Ichihara slowly opened her eyes to see a young girl before her.

She had short, light purple hair and white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. The most peculiar thing was a headband around her neck with a leaf symbol in the middle and a black cloth that the headband was tied to.

"Welcome to my shop. What is your wish?"

They were in front of an old, Japanese-style house and it was raining outside.

The young girl, she was probably around six, or seven, looked up at her.

"…Shop?" Her voice was soft and fragile.

"Yes… This is a wish-granting shop. Everyone always comes here for a wish. Now, what is your name?"

"H-Hinata Hyūga…"

Yûko slightly smiled. Sunny place… What a strange name for a girl that seemed to look so quiet and shy.

"Now, what is your wish?"

Hinata looked down. "I…I want…to be strong."

"For what purpose?"

"So…So I can protect my f-friends… I… I don't think I can go back home…with what…I look like anymore…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "And…t-that's fine… As long…as I can protect the people that matter…"

Yûko softly smiled. Maybe this girl can stop the endless cycle…

"I see… Now your price…"

Hinata tensed.

"…you will have to stay at this shop for a total of seven years."

Hinata blinked in confusion.

"What I mean…is that you still aren't strong enough." Yûko clarified. "So, you need to stay here and grow up like any normal person, until the time comes when you are ready to go off into the world yourself. Do you understand?"

Hinata slowly nodded.

"You do understand that it will be a long and difficult road?"

"Yes…but that d-doesn't matter. As long as I c-can help others…"

Yûko kind of found it endearing at how kind-hearted Hinata was.

She turned her head slightly. "Maru, Moro, take Hinata to her room."

"Okay!" Two girls cheered, running to the small girl.

Hinata stuttered as she was being pulled by the slightly older girls.

Yûko smiled, looking at the sky. "Hopefully, young Hinata can help the others when the time comes."

* * *

**Hey, I decided to do a crossover pairing for the first time! Hopefully, I'll do a good job of it. Anyway, I don't own anything. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The World of Beginnings**

"Hinata-chan!"

The purple-haired girl looked up from her desk.

She had long, dark purple hair with bangs framing her forehead and long strands of hair framing her face, and white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. She was wearing a high school uniform.

Before her was a young teenage boy around her age.

He had short, black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a high school uniform and a pair of glasses.

"K-Kimihiro-kun… W-What is it?"

He smiled. "Well, can you come with me for a sec? I know that we have to go to Yûko-san's shop, but we have a surprise for you."

"S-Sure…" Hinata has known Kimihiro since she started elementary school.

"Alright! Follow me." He grabbed Hinata's hand, not noticing the way her cheeks suddenly flushed in color.

They made it to the park with two others waiting for them.

One of them had long, dark brown hair in pigtails and turquoise eyes. She was wearing the same girls' uniform as Hinata.

The other one had short, black hair and golden brown eyes with a narrow face. He was wearing the same males' uniform as Kimihiro.

Hinata looked confused. "Himawari-san? Shizuka-kun?"

The brunette girl smiled. "Hello, Hinata-chan! How was your day?"

"I-It was okay… W-What's going on?"

"A farewell party." The black-haired boy plainly said.

Hinata looked at Kimihiro in confusion and he sheepishly smiled. "Well… Yûko-san said that you will be leaving, so we thought we'd set up a farewell party. I hope you like it."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Her friends were so kind.

"Start cooking." Shizuka told Kimihiro, making him fume in anger.

"Oh, be quiet, Doumeki! You don't have a right to order me around!"

Hinata smiled along with Himawari, who giggled.

"Will you be okay, Hinata-chan?" Himawari looked at her friend in worry.

Hinata was always there when the brunette girl needed her, so it was going to be sad that she was finally leaving.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes… W-We may not s-see each other…b-but I won't forget the friends that I m-made."

All three of her friends smiled. Hinata, always so innocent and kind… Some things never changed.

"Here." Shizuka gave her a dark purple cloak. "To protect you on your journey…"

Hinata smiled softly. "T-Thank you, Shizuka-kun..."

"No problem."

"Hinata-chan, here!" Himawari gave her two white ribbons. "I think it symbolizes you perfectly. Innocence!"

Hinata blushed. "H-Himawari-san…"

Himawari giggled at her red face while Shizuka and Kimihiro smiled softly.

"Hinata-chan…" Kimihiro called her name. "H-Here…" He gave her a then notebook. "To record your journeys…"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, K-Kimihiro-kun."

He softly smiled with a light blush on his cheeks. "You're welcome…"

"Seconds." Shizuka shoved his plate to Kimihiro.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Then hurry up."

Hinata smiled softly while Himawari giggled.

Some things would never change.

After the party, Hinata and Kimihiro headed to the shop.

"Hinata-chan, will you be okay?"

She nodded. "You d-don't have to w-worry about me, Kimihiro-kun."

He looked down. "I can't do that." He looked at her in concern. "You're my friend, Hinata-chan. We're all worried, even Doumeki."

Hinata looked down. She didn't mean to make everyone worry about her, but this was decided way before she met any of them.

"Hinata-chan!" Two girls cheered when they made it inside the shop.

One of the girls had long, curly, light blue hair in pigtails and light blue eyes. She was wearing a devilish outfit.

The other girl had short, straight, light pink hair with two curls with one on each side and light pink eyes. She was wearing angelic outfit.

"Maru-san, Moro-san…" Hinata smiled. "It's good to see you."

The two girls hugged her, making Kimihiro smile.

It was like she knew what it was like being a big sister.

"Welcome home, Hinata." A woman greeted the purple-haired girl.

She was a tall, thin woman with pale skin and long, black hair in a ponytail. Her hair was cut in many layers, having the front bangs up to her eyebrows, another layer reaching up to her jaw, and the rest end at her lower back. She had dark red eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a bunch of assortment beads around her neck and a headpiece.

Kimihiro blinked. "…Yûko-san… What are you wearing?"

Yûko made a face. "What? You don't like my outfit? How rude! Young children these days…" She looked at Hinata. "You like my outfit, don't you?" She pouted, as if asking Hinata to reject such a sad and pathetic face.

Kimihiro snorted while Hinata looked between the two, not knowing what to say.

"Well?"

"Y-Yûko-san… I-I think it looks g-great."

"Yes!" Yûko cheered. "What a kind person you are!" She hugged the girl, making her blush while Maru and Moro cheered, mimicking Yûko.

Kimihiro signed. "You really are too kind, Hinata-chan…" He walked to the kitchen.

"Maru, Moro, go bother Watanuki." Yûko ordered.

"'Kay!" They ran off.

"Hinata, you do know that this will be your last day here, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes…"

"Well, you will be traveling with four others. This will be unlike your life in your world."

Hinata slowly nodded. "I understand…"

Yûko softly smiled. "Well, follow me. Something came for you from the mail."

Hinata looked at her in confusion before following her.

Yûko took her to a room before leaving.

There was a box in the room.

Hinata opened the box to see some clothes inside it along with a letter.

Hinata opened the letter before reading it.

'_**Dear Hinata Hyūga,**_

_**Hello Hinata-chan! How are you today? I know that we rarely talk since you have been so busy with helping Yûko-san, but I thought now would be a good time. I had a strange dream last night! There was this princess that looked a lot like me. How strange, huh? Anyway, she said that you were leaving soon, so I thought you might want some new clothes for your journey. Don't worry; it's nothing like the clothes I made you and Sakura-chan (even though you looked so cute). I'll tell Li-kun and Sakura-chan not to worry about you, okay? I know how much you care for them. The material on the clothes should be easy for you to run around and fight in. I hope we get to see you soon.**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji'**_

Hinata blushed at the mere mention of Syaoran before smiling.

That was Tomoyo, always teasing her about her crush.

Hinata changed into the clothes that were given to her before walking over to the mirror.

She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with purple edges down the middle and edges, a light purple sleeveless hooded vest with purple edges, a light purple and white skirt, black stockings, and light purple and purple edged ankle-high shoes. She was also wearing fingerless white striped lace gloves and the white ribbons that Himawari gave her, tying up two small pigtails, leaving the rest of her hair down.

Hinata noticed a dark purple cloak nearby along with a small slip of paper.

She opened it to read it.

'_**I added a little gift of my own. It'll protect you from any rough weather. Be careful.**_

_**Yûko'**_

Hinata looked at the cloak with a frown on her lips.

Whenever Yûko said to be careful, she meant it.

When Hinata opened the door after she put the cloak on, she saw Kimihiro and Yûko talking to each other.

Kimihiro blushed when he saw her while Yûko smiled.

"You look great, my dear. As lovely, as always..."

Hinata blushed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can say your goodbyes. Come outside when you're done." Yûko walked away from the two teenagers.

Hinata looked at Kimihiro, who looked like he wanted to say something.

"Kimihiro-kun? Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah… You will come back, right?"

Hinata looked at him in surprise before finally understanding.

Just because she was leaving didn't mean others accepted it.

Hinata softly smiled. "Yes. I promise."

Kimihiro smiled in relief.

"Kimihiro-kun, can you look after Himawari-san and Shizuka-kun for me?"

He slowly nodded, knowing how much those two meant to her.

"Thank you… W-We better hurry outside."

Kimihiro nodded, following her outside.

Suddenly, it started to rain, surprising the purple-haired girl.

It was just like when she was here the first time.

She put her hood up, making sure the rain didn't get on her face.

Then, out of nowhere, a light blue blob appeared in the sky before it fell to the ground, evaporating until it left two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

The boy had short, brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing sleeveless turtleneck black shirt, black gloves, beige pants, and brown boots. He was also wearing a pair of goggles around his neck and a green cloak.

The girl had short, auburn hair and very pale skin. She was wearing a white and dark pink short-sleeved shirt that stopped above her belly button, white and dark pink pants, and matching flaps.

"Are you… Are you the Space-Time Witch?" The boy asked.

"I have been called that."

"Would you please… I need you to save Sakura!" The boy cried desperately.

Hinata looked at the girl in sadness, trying to ignore the fact that the two looked so much like her friends.

* * *

**I finished my first chapter! I was really surprised that this one already received a review when my other one took a couple days for it to receive a review. Also, about Hinata, I'll explain everything in due time, just let things run their course. It wouldn't be great if I spoiled it in the beginning. So, until then, have fun with this chapter. Remember, I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Price of Memory**

"This child's name is Sakura, isn't it?"

"Yes!" The boy answered.

"And you?" Yûko asked.

"I'm Syaoran."

Hinata's eyes widened.

They both had the same name as her friends in Tomoeda.

Yûko gestured to Hinata to stand next to Syaoran as she put a hand on Sakura's forehead. "This child…has lost something very precious."

"…Yes." Syaoran confirmed.

"And…that something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done…this child will die."

Syaoran held Sakura desperately while Hinata sadly looked at them.

"Watanuki?" Yûko turned to the black-haired boy.

"Y-Yes?" He looked at Hinata in worry.

"Go to our treasure room, there is something I need you to bring back."

Maru and Moro pulled Kimihiro over while he stuttered. "Ah! Um… Er…"

"You wish to save this child?"

"_Yes_!"

"There _is _a price. Are you still willing?"

"I will pay _any _price I can!" Syaoran declared.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a sound.

Yûko smirked. "Here they come."

Syaoran held onto Sakura desperately while Hinata stiffened.

Then, out of nowhere, two blobs appeared. One blob came from the sky while the other came from the ground, one on each side of the teenagers. They both evaporated, leaving two men.

The one on Hinata's left had short, black hair and red eyes with tan skin. He was wearing black and red armor, black pants with a red leg band, and black and red boots. He was also wearing a black and red armor shirt, black pants with a red leg band that had a black crested moon on the front, and black boots. He was also wearing a black cloak and a red mask with the same pattern as his leg band. He had a sword with a silver dragon guard in his hand.

The one by Syaoran's side had light blond wavy hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing white and light blue furry coats and a white and blue jumpsuit underneath the coats. He was carrying a long staff in his hand.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" The blond asked while the black-haired man said, "Who the hell are you?"

The two glanced at each other with the black-haired man glaring at the blond.

"Please give me your names." Yûko said to them.

"Me? I'm Kurogane." The black-haired man looked around. "I mean…what _is _this place? What are these weird buildings all around?"

"It's called Japan."

"Eh? My country's called Japan, too."

"Yes. A different Japan." Yûko clarified.

"I'm not getting any of this! Not one bit!"

"And you?" Yûko turned to the blond-haired man.

He bowed his head. "The wizard of Seresu. Fai D. Flowright."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes… A place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"That's exactly it. And so…the reason why all of you are here…is because each of you has a wish."

"My home world…" Both men started at the same time, "…is where I want to go!" Kurogane said while Fai said, "…is the place I do _not _want to be."

Kurogane glared at Fai again when they talked at the same time.

"That is a tall order…for both of you. No…" Yûko put her finger below her bottom lip. "For all _three _of you… Perhaps."

"Hey, what about her?" Kurogane pointed to Hinata, who blushed when Syaoran and Fai looked at her. "Or is she one of your servants?"

"No, she is a customer that has already paid. She is the only one among you that can travel."

Hinata looked down. She still remembered that day very well.

"Even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you except Hinata has enough to pay…" Yûko continued. "… But…if all three paid together, along with Hinata's price, you may just be able to afford it."

Syaoran's eyes widened while Hinata looked at Yûko with seriousness.

"What kind of _crap _are you sprouting?" Kurogane said.

"Mr. Black, can you keep your insults down?" Fai cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I'm _not _"Mr. Black"! I'm Kurogane!"

"All three of your wishes are the same." Yûko turned to Syaoran. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child." She glanced at Kurogane. "You want to return to your own world." Then, she glanced at Fai. "You want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own. You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions… That is what you need. Each of you individually besides Hinata cannot make that wish happen. However, if the three of you combine payment along with Hinata's for one wish, then you can afford it."

"Then what would _my _payment be?" Kurogane asked.

"Your sword."

"Wha-?! I'd _never _sell away Ginryû!"

Hinata saw Yûko's lip curve into a smirk, which was never a good sign.

"Fine! Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume-contest loser, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over the TV for being a freak! Is that what you want?" Yûko poked Kurogane's chest teasingly.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?" Kurogane tried to sound out the foreign words.

"You realize that you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?"

"That's _got _to be a lie!"

"It's all true." Fai has cupped his hands over his mouth again, making Kurogane twitch.

"You're kidding!" He pointed to Yûko as if for empathize while Fai grinned.

Yûko held out her hand. "What will you do?"

Kurogane gritted his teeth before sheathing his sword. "_Dammit_!" He shoved it in front of Yûko's face.  
"When I am free from this _curse_, I am coming back for it!"

Yûko looked at the sword that levitated in her arms before she looked over her shoulder. "Your price…is your marking."

Fai's eyes widened slightly before he smiled, holding up the staff in his hand. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?"

"It won't." Yûko denied. "I told you, the price is the thing you value most."

Fai took off his hood before smiling a fake smile. "I guess I have no choice."

The tattoo on his back seemed to phase through his clothes and went to Yûko's side.

"What about you?" Yûko asked Syaoran. "Now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel the worlds."

"Fine!" He said after stroking Sakura's hair.

"You realize that I haven't named the price yet."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Yes!"

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. Finding the child's memories is something _you _will have to do."

"…Fine!" There was determination in Syaoran's eyes.

Yûko smiled. "I like your attitude."

Hinata looked up when she heard footsteps to see Kimihiro. "Eh? There's more of you."

Yûko glanced at him. "Here they are."

Kimihiro was carrying two rabbit-shaped creatures.

One of them had white fur with a red gem on its forehead and a red earring on its right ear.

The other one had black fur with a blue gem on its forehead and a blue earring on its left ear.

Yûko picked up the white one. "The name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds."

Maru was holding Kurogane's sword while Moro held Fai's tattoo.

The black Mokona waved at Hinata, who smiled softly.

"Hey, you got an extra. Give it to me." Kurogane held his hand out to Kimihiro. "I'll go home with that."

Kimihiro looked at Hinata for help, who nervously smiled.

"No." Yûko refused. "That's how we keep in contact. The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona." She pointed between the both of them. "See how useful?"

Kurogane turned to side, looking close to pouting.

"Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. However, there is no coincidence in the world. What _is _there is "Hitsuzen". And what brought you together…was also "Hitsuzen". Syaoran…your price is…your relationship." Yûko said with a tone of indifference. "The thing you value the most…is your relationship with her. So that is your price."

"My price? But how-"

Yûko interrupted him. "Even if…this child's memories are completely restored…your relationship with her will never be the same again. So what is she…to you?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura before closing his eyes tightly. "A childhood friend…and the princess of a country… And…And a girl who is precious to me!"

Hinata looked down. That was how she viewed Naruto, her old crush in her world…

"…I see. However…if you want to accept Mokona, that relationship will end. Even if you retrieve all of her memories…the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you. That is my price. Will you still pay it?"

Hinata saw Syaoran's body tremble.

"Let's go." He declared. "I will _not _let Sakura die!"

* * *

**Here is my official second chapter! Hope all of you like it. Remember, I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Wings of Hitsuzen**

"Travel between worlds is more difficult than you imagine. There are a wide variety of worlds. For example…" Yûko gestured to Fai and Kurogane. "The worlds these two come from. You can tell from their clothes, can't you? Both of them come from different worlds than yours. People you know. People you've met on your world…they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds. And just because that person is nice on one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You'll find worlds where you can't communicate-where even common sense doesn't work. Scientific development, standard of living, laws…all change with the world. There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of liars, worlds locked in constant wars… And you must live through them all. It will be a journey in which you won't know where you are nor how close you are to collecting all of the fractured pieces of memory." Yûko explained before smiling softly. "That said…are you still determined to see it through?"

"…_Yes_!" Syaoran's determination never once wavered.

Magic began to surround Yûko. "Sincerity and determination… No matter what a person wants to attempt, those are needed. And it seems that you are well provided with both. And so…" A purple magic circle appeared underneath the white Mokona. "You may go!"

Magic began to surround them as the white Mokona grew wings.

Hinata flinched slightly before looking up to see Kimihiro's worried face.

She smiled at him, waving. "I-I'll be back!"

Kimihiro's eyes widened when Mokona opened its mouth before practically swallowing them with magic before it disappeared into a ball of magic.

Yûko looked up at the sky as the rain stopped. "I wish…you four the best of fortunes on your journey!"

"Yûko-san…" Kimihiro hesitated. "Will Hinata-chan…"

Yûko slightly smirked. "What's this? Does our dear Watanuki have a crush on Hinata?"

His face instantly went red. "No!"

Maru and Moro giggled. "Watanuki has a crush on Hinata!"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

Yûko chuckled before frowning. "Hinata will be fine. Even though this will be much different from her previous profession, it is something she wished for. To be strong…"

Kimihiro blinked in confusion before looking up at the sky. "I hope so…"

* * *

Hinata slowly woke up to see the ceiling.

"Oh, good." The blond-haired man from earlier smiled. "You're awake."

"Yay!" Mokona cheered. "Hina-chan is up!"

Hinata softly smiled, petting it. "H-Hello Mokona… Um, where are w-we?" She looked at the blond for answers.

He shrugged. "We just woke up ourselves."

Hinata noticed that the black-haired man, Kurogane, was in the corner of the room while Syaoran was still asleep, holding Sakura tightly.

"Hina-chan! Can Mokona dry them?" It pointed to Syaoran and Sakura.

Hinata slowly nodded.

"Yay!" It bounced over to them.

"Are you blind?" Kurogane asked.

Hinata was always asked that question when anyone saw her eyes. "N-No. I was b-born like this."

"Puu!" She heard Mokona make a sound. "It looks like…!"

Hinata turned around to see that Syaoran was awake.

He blinked. "Sa…kura?"

Mokona sniffed, still wiping Syaoran's face. "…He doesn't grab Mokona!"

"Oh!" Fai picked up Mokona, placing it on his knee. "It looks like he's up."

"SAKURA!" Syaoran gasped, sitting up before he realized that he was still holding Sakura. He tightened his grip on her.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain." Fai said.

"Mokona dried too!"

"Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go. So you… Er…" Fai couldn't remember Syaoran's name.

"Call me Syaoran."

The blond pointed to himself with a smile while Mokona got off of him. "My name is pretty long. You can just call me Fai." Then he pointed to the black-haired man. "And…Mr. Black over there. What'll we call you?"

"I am _not _"Mr. Black"! I am Kurogane!"

"Kurogane, huh? Got it. So what works? Kuro-chan? Kurorin?"

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled when Mokona placed itself on Kurogane's lap. "You…_thing_! Don't get comfortable there!"

"What's your name?" Syaoran asked the purple-haired girl.

She blushed in embarrassment when she realized she didn't introduce herself. "I-I'm Hinata Hyūga… I-It's nice to meet you…" She looked pressed her fingers together in embarrassment.

"_Waa_!" She heard Syaoran yell, making Hinata look up.

Fai was putting his hand around Syaoran, as if trying to find something.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Kurogane said while Hinata looked at Fai in shock.

Fai pulled out a white feather with a pink design. "Is _this _what a piece of memory looks like…for this child?"

Syaoran gasped. "Eh?!"

Fai smiled while Mokona hopped into Hinata's lap. "It was stuck to you. Only one, though."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "That time when all the feathers flew away!"

Fai let go of the feather, making it land on Sakura's chest.

"This…is one of Sakura's memories!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Her body absorbed the feather, making her skin gain some color.

Syaoran smiled in relief. "Her body…is a little warmer."

Fai grinned. "If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem."

"By coincidence, one stuck to my clothes…"

"There is no coincidence in the world."

Hinata's eyes widened along with Syaoran when Fai said those words.

"That's…what the witch said, wasn't it? And so…my guess is without thinking, you grabbed it yourself." Fai smiled at Syaoran. "In order to save the girl."

Syaoran slightly smiled.

Fai grinned, dropping his head. "Of course, I'm just guessing all this!"

All three of them besides Mokona sweatdropped.

Fai had his head in his hands, looking up. "But my question is how can we find them now…new feathers. I doubt we'll find anymore in our clothes."

"Mokona knows!" Mokona jumped up excitedly.

"Huh?"

Mokona bounced onto Syaoran's knee. "That feather gave out _really _big waves!" It twirled around. "So when a feather is close, Mokona will feel the big waves! And Mokona will be like…"

"_Gak_!" Everyone but Fai gaped at it.

"…_this_!" Mokona's eyes were open, revealing purple eyes, and it was hitting its face for empathize.

Fai pats Mokona's head while Kurogane was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. "Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know."

Syaoran picked up Mokona by his hand. "Would you do that? Tell us when we're near a feather?"

"Leave that to me!" Mokona hit its stomach.

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you!"

"Search or don't search. That's up to you."

Everyone looked over at Kurogane.

"It's got nothing to do with me! I'm here to get back to my world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick out my neck for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

Syaoran nodded. "Right. That is _my_ mission here. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

Kurogane's eyes widened before he turned away, blushing.

Fai laughed. "Syaoran, you are so _serious_!"

"Well? What about you?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Mm?"

"Are you going to help the brat out?"

Fai scratched his head with a single finger. "Hmmmm. I suppose so." Fai smiled. "_My _most important mission is to _not _return to my world."

Hinata looked at Fai in worry. She just met him, but why would someone who smiles a lot, runaway?

Fai smiled at Syaoran. "So, if it doesn't threaten my life… Sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do."

"And you, kid?" Kurogane glanced at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "I don't m-mind, if that's o-okay…"

Syaoran gently smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Yo!" Hinata heard the door open before turning around to see two adults. A man and a woman.

The man had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt under a light brown long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white shoes.

The woman had long, violet hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved light purple shirt, a long black skirt, and black shoes.

"So you're all awake now!" The man grinned.

Hinata stiffened.

"Hey! No need to get all tense! You came from Yûko-san, right?" The man walked closer to them while the woman went to one of the cabinets.

"Yûko-san?" Syaoran repeated in confusion.

"You know, the Girl Witch. The Dimension Witch… The Far East Witch… She has a lot of names."

"Here." The violet-haired woman gave Syaoran a blanket.

"Oh! Thank you!" Syaoran put Sakura down so he could put the blanket over her.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." The man introduced.

The woman bowed her head. "I'm Arashi."

"Just to let you know, she my wife and the woman I love. I call her my "Honey"! Just make sure you've burned that into your hearts."

"Here." Arashi handed Hinata a cup of tea.

"O-Oh, thank you…" She bowed her head before taking the cup.

Sorata put both of his hands on Kurogane's shoulders. "By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her, you'll die horribly."

"Why do you say that only to _me_?!" Kurogane yelled.

"Nori! Nori!" Sorata removed himself from the man before brightly smiling at him with his thumb up. "_But I wasn't kidding_!"

"_I won't touch her_!"

"Now…" Sorata picked up Mokona before pointing a finger at it. "I figure you went to the witch lady, and got this from her to get here, right?"

"Mokona Modoki!"

"That's a long name. Is it okay if I just say Mokona?"

"Sure! Okay!"

"I heard the whole story from the man there." Sorata said. "I mean the blond guy. Mr. Black over there is too mean to ask!"

Fai grinned while Kurogane glared, saying "Shut up!"

"Anyway, ladies and gentlemen… This is your lucky day."

"Umm…" Fai scratched his head. "In what way?"

Sorata walked past them. "Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right? So…it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all. Because this…" Sorata slid the window open, "…is the Hanshin Republic!"

* * *

**Sorry if I finished this a little late. I kept getting side-tracked. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own anything, sadly...**


End file.
